Eternity
by Talon6
Summary: Minerva is ready to leave for scotland. Deatheaters are ready for her to arrive.
1. Im not stupid, this thing is as solid as...

A/N This is my first fiction piece so review and be nice coz bad reviews…are…BAD!  
  
This is going to be a M.M and R.L story. (my fav characters)  
  
I am a firm believer that Minerva is not 70(even though J.K.Rowling said she was but around 40.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter Characters…but if I DID…Iwould be ruling the world! Bwahahahahahahahah(cough, cough)hahahahahahahahahahahah(cough, splutter!) (runs off choking )  
  
^-^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Minerva Mcgonagall sat in her office, Her steel grey eyes scanning the paper in front of her. It was a letter the headmaster Albus Dumbledore had given her to read.It was from the ministry. Stupid ministry cant they sort out their own problems she thought venomously to herself. She lay the letter down on her desk and swivelled in her chair to look out the window. In the distance she could see the Griffindor Quidditch team practicing in the afternoon sun. It was then she decided to go for a walk.  
  
Locking her office and walking down the corridor she heard a noise. It sounded far off  
  
Like from a corridor on the first floor of Hogwarts. Someone yelling. Deciding to investigate she descended the moving stair cases. When she reached the first floor, she saw a red faced Filch cleaning up what looked like mud.  
  
"Argus, what on earth happened here?"  
  
He was busy mumbling something which sounded like 'stupid little brats' when he realised she had asked him something.  
  
"you ought to keep those Griffindors of yours under control, messed up the whole place they did! Those two little trouble makers, why when I get my hands on them I'll…"  
  
"You'll what Argus?" She asked sharply  
  
He looked down and muttered something and went on cleaning.  
  
Minerva spun on her heel towards the front door. The large door creaked as she opened it and looked outside. The large grounds were scattered with students in groups talking and going about their daily business. Minerva closed the door behind her and headed down towards the Quidditch pitch.  
  
Climbing one of the tall grand stands she looked out over the field. Red blurs darted here and there. One stopped in front of her.  
  
"Professor, I'd be careful on that stand…we have to get new ones remember because these ones could collapse any minute…REMEMBER" Fred chattered  
  
"yes Fred I remember!"  
  
" It's George.."  
  
"I'm not stupid Fred…anyway this things still as solid as a rock!"  
  
She stomped her foot three times.  
  
A violent shudder ran through the stand. Minerva's face paled.  
  
Fred's eyes grew wide as he watched his head of house disappear down in to the cloud of dust and falling debris.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please review and give me ideas to! The only reason im writing these is for the reader! ^-^ 


	2. not a good day

A/N Enter Remus Lupin ^-^  
  
Poor Minnie not a good day. ;^-^  
  
Hope every one likes. I am trying to update this as fast as I can coz I know readers hate waiting for another part in a story  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (runs off crying)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Last thing Minerva McGonagall saw before she shut her eyes was a shocked Fred Weasley watching her fall.  
  
Falling.  
  
That was all she felt.  
  
She didn't even hear herself screaming.  
  
Falling faster and faster. Then suddenly it stopped.  
  
There was no pain.  
  
It was like he hadn't hit the ground at all.  
  
She opened one bleary eye.  
  
"Hello Minnie!"  
  
"Oh god, not you…!"  
  
"Yes, that's right it's me, Remus Lupin!!"  
  
Minerva opened both eyes. She was in Remus' arms, on a broom, a couple meters from the ground, which at this point was covered in a pile of wood and other bits and pieces.  
  
"Nice one Minnie, three days into the first term and you have already nearly killed yourself!" Remus chuckled.  
  
Minerva groaned.  
  
"Well, Mr Happy All Day And Every Day, would you be so kind as to put me down?"  
  
Remus blushed slightly.  
  
He hoped it would go unnoticed but a series of whistles was heard from the Gryffindor Quidditch team as they approached.  
  
Fred was still slightly pale.  
  
"ProffesorMcgonagallareyouok!?" Fred spluttered as Remus put Minerva back on the ground.  
  
"Weasley slow down! I can't understand a single thing you said!" Minerva sighed just as a voice echoed over the field.  
  
"What on earth happened here!?"  
  
Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts came striding onto the field followed by a small number of teachers and students.  
  
"We heard a rumble and..." His voice faltered as his eyes lay on the pile of rubble.  
  
"Looks like we need those new stands sooner than I thought!" He grinned then his voice became serious again.  
  
"Was anybody hurt?"  
  
"Nearly…I think Minerva wants a new job as a stunt double for some muggle actor!" Remus Chuckled. The Gryffindor Quidditch team snorted with laughter.  
  
Minerva looked highly embarrassed.  
  
"I had every thing under control if you hadn't interfered REMUS! I would have turned into a cat and landed on my FEET!" She snapped.  
  
"And that's why you were falling through the air with your eyes closed, screaming blue murder!" Remus snorted with laughter. Eventually everybody on the field was laughing or giggling at the remark Lupin made.  
  
Minerva stood there red from anger and embarrassment.  
  
"I have work to do so if you will excuse me!!" She said venomously.  
  
With that she stormed off the Quidditch field and towards the castle.  
  
"Be careful you don't hurt yourself up those stairs, Minerva!" echoed a voice.  
  
More laughter.  
  
  
  
Minerva hurried along a corridor, with a pile of books in her arms, to the transfiguration class room.  
  
She was stressed. REALLY stressed. Her patience was short.  
  
Her class had begun to arrive as she opened the door to let them.  
  
She laid the pile of books and snapped at her class to open their books. Of course Hermione granger opened hers at once it was almost like she could sense that her favourite teacher was on the edge.  
  
The rest of the class followed suit, yet still giggling about the remark Lupin had made.  
  
"Alright class. Today we are studying the changes of the Rimdalos Smort Spell."  
  
She stopped and glared around at the class to check if they were listening before she carried on.  
  
"I would like you all to read notes from the passage I'm about to read! Actually, Granger would you read it?"  
  
She grabbed a book from her desk and turned to go and give it to Hermione.  
  
As she walked, she stood on the hem of her robes, tripped and fell flat on her face.  
  
The class burst into hysterical laughter. Hermione couldn't help but giggle at the same time she tried to shush Harry and Ron.  
  
Minerva stood up, picked up the book and slammed it on Hermione's desk.  
  
She spun on her heel and stomped back to her desk fuming.  
  
She glared daggers at the class, who immediately shut up, then turned and sat on her chair. The thing is she didn't stay on it, as she sat, the chair slid from underneath her  
  
And she fell flat on her back.  
  
Oh yeah this was going to be a looong lesson.  
  
  
  
Review now or I will come after you with a pink peacock spatula!!!  
  
Bwahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahahahaha  
  
(Receives strange looks)  
  
What?!!! WHAT?!!! WHAAAAAAAATTTTTTT???!!!  
  
I didn't receive enough reviews last time! T_T 


	3. And it starts...

A/N first 2 chapters but now hopefully get better  
  
now!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer don't own Harry Potter  
  
  
  
It was dinner time in Hogwarts as  
  
Remus walked through the great hall among the chattering students and towards the head table. He took his seat next to Minerva Mcgonagalls who, at this point, was no were to be seen.  
  
"you haven't seen Minerva have you?" Albus asked.  
  
"Nope. I was about to ask you the same thing!" Remus grinned.  
  
" I think ill go get her..."  
  
"NO…ah…I mean …ill go get her." Heavily blushing, Remus  
  
Headed out the great hall and up to Minerva's office only to find that she wasn't there,  
  
Or in the transfigurations room.  
  
So deciding the only other place she would be is in the library.  
  
Slowly opening the door and creeping inside, he spied her standing on a ladder, holding a lantern, trying to reach a book on a very high shelf. Her hands were very close to the book but she just couldn't quite reach it. She climbed down the ladder and moved it with a sigh.  
  
Remus moved fast. He rapped his arms around her legs and stood up so that she was sitting on his shoulder. She gasped and nearly fell off his shoulders.  
  
"REMUS LUPIN! You know better than to scare me like that!" She shrieked as she dropped the lantern she was holding.  
  
"oh great, now we cant even see!" She groaned.  
  
"O.K, let me get you off my shoulder before you star lecturing me" He joked.  
  
Slowly he kneeled and let her stand. She straightened with her back still to him.  
  
As he stood up he let his hands run up the side of her legs.  
  
They came to rest on her hips.  
  
They stood like that for a few seconds.  
  
Then the lights flicked on. Remus immediately removed his hands.  
  
Madam Pince walked in having no idea what she had just interrupted.  
  
"Oh I didn't know anyone was in here...the lights were off...so.."  
  
"oh the I dropped the…the latern." Minerva stuttered.  
  
And with that she left the library.  
  
  
  
And it starts. 


	4. S..Sirius...BLACK?!

A/N going be I nice loooonnnnnng chapter.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Never will. ^ 0 ^  
  
  
  
Remus Lupin sat in the office of the headmaster along with Severus Snape, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Sirius black.  
  
"I have called you all here for a reason." Said the headmaster shutting the door after he entered.  
  
"I have come to ask if we should tell Professor McGonagall about you, Sirius." Said Dumbledore smiling.  
  
Hermione nodded immediately followed by Ron, Remus and Snape.  
  
Harry said "I don't see a problem."  
  
Sirius was a bit hesitant though.  
  
"What if she goes and tells the Ministry? Then we would all be in trouble! I mean I know we should trust her if you trust her Dumbledore…" Sirius sighed. "But she does tend to…follow the rules…and what if they ask her? She doesn't lie!" Sirius said frowning.  
  
"That is why I hope shell just trust me and not tell." Dumbledore said.  
  
"O.K then, but I'm only agreeing because you trust her!" Sirius sighed.  
  
Dumbledore smiled. He went over to the fire. Reached into his pocket and drew out floo powder and threw it into the fire.  
  
"Minerva, could I see you for a moment?"  
  
Then her voice came back through the fire.  
  
"O.K I'll be up in a minute."  
  
Dumbledore sat back down.  
  
Sirius formed into a black dog and they waited.  
  
Surly enough, 5 minutes later Minerva McGonagall entered the office.  
  
Remus smiled to himself.  
  
She glanced at the group and then to Dumbledore.  
  
He signalled her to come closer. She walked right up to his desk and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes?" She asked eyebrow still raised  
  
"Minerva, I have something to tell you." He said trying to hide a grin.  
  
At this point Minerva raised both eyebrows and didn't even notice as Sirius sneaked up behind her and formed into a human again.  
  
"Turn around." Dumbledore said.  
  
"What?" Minerva asked confused.  
  
"Turn around." He said grinning.  
  
Minerva shot him a curious look and turned around.  
  
She was staring into the grinning face of Sirius Black.  
  
Her mouth dropped open.  
  
Then she regained her composure and drew out her wand.  
  
Harry immediately jumped in front of Sirius.  
  
"POTTER! Get out of the way! NOW!" She growled.  
  
"Professor, just hold on a minute…" Harry pleaded before he got pushed out of the way by her.  
  
Just as she was about to say something a voice rang through the silence.  
  
"STUPYFY!"  
  
Professor McGonagall fell to the floor with a soft thump.  
  
Everyone turned to look at who done it and their eyes fell on Hermione.  
  
Hermione suddenly realised what she had done.  
  
"OH MY GOSH! I…I…" she spluttered.  
  
She rushed to her Favourite Professors side.  
  
"Inervarate." She whispered pointing her wand.  
  
Minerva softly groaned.  
  
"PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL, IM SO SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO!"  
  
"So it was you…"  
  
"I'm sorry…" Hermione hung her head  
  
Minerva tried to stand but stumbled slightly. She was about to fall when a pair of strong hands caught her. She looked up into the concerned eyes of Remus Lupin.  
  
"Albus Dumbledore you have a lot of explaining to do.!" She moaned.  
  
  
  
Reviews are wanted dead or alive. Bwahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!! 


	5. First Kiss

A/N ??????????????  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
Minerva sat in her office looking out through her window into the night.  
  
She was thinking about what had happened that day. About Sirius black mainly.  
  
She stood up and left her office and walked down the quiet halls of Hogwarts.  
  
She had no idea were she was going, she was just walking.  
  
She wasn't concentrating when she knocked into someone.  
  
Minerva was startled and nearly tripped over. She straightened and looked at who she knocked into.  
  
She found herself looking at Remus Lupin.  
  
"Remus…" her words were cut off as he kissed her.  
  
Minerva felt herself a tingle go through her Entire body.  
  
Then she pulled away. She looked at Remus in Shock.  
  
He started to say something but was taken by surprise as Minerva wound her arms around his neck and kissed him. Each other was all they could think about.  
  
Remus started undoing the front of Minerva's robes.  
  
Minerva didn't even notice she was too caught up in the kiss.  
  
He undone them to her waist so he had exposed her Large Breasts.  
  
Remus pulled back for breath.  
  
"You know, Minerva, if flaunt your body more, you would have every man you see going gaga over you..." He whispered softly.  
  
"And as for this bra…" He was cut off as they heard foot steps echoing through the corridor. They immediately jumped apart.  
  
"I'll see you soon I hope?" She whispered.  
  
"Of course..."  
  
With that Remus was left standing there as Minerva hurried away.  
  
Casting one last glance at her he turned to see who was coming down the hall.  
  
And not to his surprise the three mini marauders them selves came scurrying out of the darkness.  
  
"Hey, Harry slow down before ya hurt yourself!" Remus grinned  
  
He Ron and Hermione ran straight past the last thing he heard was.  
  
"SORRY, CAN'T TALK NOW, BYE, BYE!"  
  
Remus just shook his head and went back to thinking about Minerva.  
  
  
  
On the other side of the castle Minerva was hurrying towards the transfigurations room, her heart pounding and her cheeks flushed.  
  
She got there opened the door went in and leant her head on the closed door.  
  
She sighed. That was the most thrilling moment of my life she thought smiling to herself.  
  
"Minerva? Is everything alright?" A concerned voice cut through the silence.  
  
Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo…. CLIFFHANGER!!!! Don't ya just hate that! ^-^ don't worry next chapter up very very soon like in the next 30 minutes hopefully ^o^ 


	6. Why?

A/N took longer thought… (Blushes)...Sorry. *^-^*  
  
I would like to say thank you to the following people who have reviewed my story:  
  
MK  
  
Ensis  
  
Im so innocent  
  
Paperdoll  
  
Sparklysilvernoodlez  
  
And princesswitch.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter  
  
Minerva spun around in shock to see, of all people, the headmaster Albus Dumbledore staring at her in concern. She quickly composed herself.  
  
"No, nothings wrong why do you ask?" She said quickly.  
  
"Oh no reason."  
  
"Why are you here any way?"  
  
"Oh just came to get that letter from the ministry."  
  
"Oh, O.K"  
  
"Right then I'll be going."  
  
Minerva sighed.  
  
As Albus was about to shut the door he called.  
  
"Oh and Minerva?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do up your robes."  
  
  
  
The sun rose slowly above Hogwarts into the light blue sky.  
  
The halls were bustling with students and teachers alike.  
  
Harry was walking along to a corridor to go and see Hagrid.  
  
Hermione and Ron trailed behind him.  
  
"So, any way, Hermione." Harry said turning around and walking backwards.  
  
"Have you finished your potions homework?"  
  
"Of course I have!" Hermione said indignantly.  
  
"That was a real stupid question Harry." Ron grinned.  
  
"Well I might have…HARRY WATCH OUT!" Hermione shrieked, but it was too late. Harry had walked right to the edge at the top of the staircase.  
  
He stumbled back and fell. He rolled down the stairs while people shrieked and quickly got out of his way.  
  
He came to rest at the feet of Remus Lupin.  
  
"Hello Harry, Have a nice trip?'' He grinned.  
  
Harry grinned back.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Harry, are you alright?"  
  
Hermione and Ron came running down the stairs.  
  
Remus helped Harry up.  
  
"And where are you three going?"  
  
"We're are about to go to transfiguration."  
  
Remus's eyes immediately lit up.  
  
"Oh, o.k., see ya later then." Remus walked off with a small smile on his face.  
  
"What was that all about?" Hermione said.  
  
  
  
The trio arrived at Transfigurations class slightly late.  
  
They burst through the class doors.  
  
"Sorry that we're late Professor McGonagall!" They cried in unison.  
  
They looked around the class blankly. No McGonagall.  
  
The rest of the class were chatting.  
  
"Were is Professor McGonagall?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Don't know. The door was unlocked so we just came in." Neville replied.  
  
Hermione checked her watch. 9.00 o'clock  
  
They took their seats. Hermione started looking through her bag for something and Ron placed his on the desk and Harry placed his beside his desk in the middle of the isle.  
  
  
  
Minerva's eyes flickered open. Great Monday.  
  
She rolled over and looked at her clock.  
  
9.50  
  
She rolled back over and closed her eyes.  
  
9.50  
  
"SHIT!"  
  
She scrambled out the bed and put on her robes in the fastest time she had ever done.  
  
She picked up her, hat placed on her head and sprinted out the door.  
  
  
  
Hermione checked her watch nervously. 9.55 and still no sign of her teacher.  
  
The whole class was also concerned. Professor McGonagall was never late.  
  
Heads turned as footsteps came closer and closer to the door.  
  
The person was running.  
  
Then a flushed Professor McGonagall came bursting through the door tripped on Harry's bag hit the floor on her chin with a loud crack and ended up in a piled heap at the foot of her desk. She cried out in pain as blood started to trickle down her chin from her mouth.  
  
The class just stared in shock as she got to her feet.  
  
Then the bell rang.  
  
" DAMMIT!" She said angrily.  
  
She stormed out the door again and headed in the direction of the hospital wing.  
  
  
  
Minerva stormed down the marble stair case towards the hospital wing with blood trickling down her chin and onto her emerald robes.  
  
She was joined by the headmaster who had trouble keeping up with her reckless stride.  
  
"Minerva, what have you done to your self now?"  
  
"It's not as bad as it looks." She stated.  
  
"Anyway, I want to talk about our situation with Voldemort:" Minerva flinched.  
  
"We have located one of his Strong Holds which is a castle in Scotland." Minerva Immediately stopped.  
  
"W…What?" Minerva looked fearful. The place were she grew up. Her home. ONE OF VOLDEMORTS STRONG HOLDS!?  
  
"I'm afraid so Minerva. The reason I'm telling you this is because the ministry is sending an army to attack and they asked if you would have liked to go but I said no immediately."  
  
"WHY?" She suddenly found her voice.  
  
"Minerva we need you here and if you did go…I'm afraid you'll get…hurt."  
  
There was silence.  
  
"I'm going." She stated plainly.  
  
"Minerva..."  
  
"NO! I'm going to go."  
  
Silence again.  
  
  
  
Remus was in his office when he heard a light knock at the door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Liana Sinistra entered his office.  
  
"Remus, I need your help."  
  
She held up two pairs of robes. One green, one blue.  
  
"I' going on a date tonight, which one should I wear?"  
  
"Definitely Blue."  
  
"O.k. thanks Remus"  
  
She leaned over the desk and playfully kissed him on the cheek.  
  
At that moment the door swung open and there stood Minerva with a hurt look splashed across her face.  
  
"Minerva..." Remus started but it was too late. Minerva dashed down the corridor with tears streaming down her face.  
  
  
  
^-^ review for next chapter. 


	7. forgiving and farewells

A/N um.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
And thank you to ptincesswitch and twinkling tabby for telling me to carry on and if they didn't I was going to delete this story very soon.  
  
*~ Talon ~*  
  
Minerva threw herself onto her bed. Tears streamed down her face. She curled up and shut her eyes. Why?  
  
Lucius Malfoy sat in the large hall of the castle.  
  
"Mcnair, get your sorry ass over here!" He snapped viciously.  
  
"What do you want?" McNair snapped appearing and looking annoyed. "You should treat me with more respect you know, as I am the head of this operation." Malfoy smirked. "So what do you want?" He Pushed "Oh, nothing really." Malfoy said absentmindedly. McNair scowled. Malfoy didn't seem to notice because he began to talk again. "So any news on when the ministry's going to arrive?" "In a day or two." "good. Those idiots won't know what hit them!" Lucius cackled.  
  
Minerva's bags were packed. She placed them on her bed and shrunk them. She placed them in her pocket. She looked out her window at the approaching cluster of wizards. Great. I'm the only woman in an attack on one of Voldemorts strong holds. This should be fun. She left her room and headed down to the court yard. She was halfway there she was up fronted by Remus. "Minerva, you have the wrong idea of what happened yesterday." Remus started but was cut off buy her famous Gryffindor temper. "WHAT I SAW, REMUS! WAS YOU AND WHATS-HER-NAME, SUCKING FACE!" And with that she stormed down the corridor. Then she felt something. Was it guilt? Maybe she should have let Remus explain.  
  
60 wizards stood in line waiting to be addressed by the minister of magic. Minerva joined them. A crowd of student's teachers stood by watching.  
  
The minister of magic walked onto the platform in front of the army of wizards. "We are gathered here today to say good luck to the 60 wizards who have joined the fight against 'you-know-who'. These brave wizards will be heading to Scotland to defeat one of Voldemorts strong holds."  
  
"Duh" said a voice from the students. Sniggers ran through the crowd.  
  
"Ahem. Any way with out any further waiting I present to you the 60."  
  
"61" A voice chimed in. everyone turned to see Minerva McGonagall stepping forward.  
  
"Minerva..." Albus stepped forward. "You're not going. We need you here!" "Albus I have already decided." Minerva hissed back. Albus started to say something. "Fine then, the 61wizards.and witch." The crowd applauded. Families started saying good luck and good bye to their husbands and fathers. Ablus turned to Minerva. "Fine go. Just.take care of yourself Tabby." He used her nickname. "I'll be fine."She started to say before he wrapped her in a strong hug. He pulled away. A single tear glistened in his eye. She kissed him on the cheek and slowly turned and walked to the 60 wizards who had now gathered. They pulled out their brooms and mounted. The minister held up his wand. BANG. His wand emitted a bright yellow spark as streamers rained down on the people. And the wizards and Minerva burst into the air. Casting one last glance back, Minerva sighted Albus waving good bye. She waved back. Then she sighted Remus. He was standing on the front steps with a pleading look on his face. She felt a twinge in her heart. She realised for the first time that she loved Remus. She blew him a kiss. He smiled and waved.  
  
They rounded one of the cliffs at the lake to see the Gryffindor's running along the cliffs edge cheering her on. She waved. Then Hermione ran to the edge of the cliff holding out for her something to take. She spun upside down on her broom and reached out for it as she flew past. She grasped it in her hands. She spun the right way up and looked at it. It was a small box. She opened it. It contained a small Gryffindor flag, a gold necklace with a lion on it and a picture of her and all the Gryffindors. She grinned, turned and waved again before disappearing around another cliff taking one more glance at Hogwarts wondering if it would be her last. ****************************************************************** IMPORTANT REVIEW. ^-^ or else I wont put up the next chapter. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Seriously I'm thinking of not keeping this story going. Tell me if I should. To review go the little button down at the bottom that says "click here to review!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Down here  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
More  
  
  
  
There you go! ^-^ 


End file.
